


마츠오이이와-생쥐가 우는 소리

by Pmoriee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Murder
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmoriee/pseuds/Pmoriee
Summary: * 시대물 AU입니다.* 과격하고 폭력적인 소재와 분위기입니다. 태그를 확인하시며 주의하시길 바랍니다.





	

 

 마츠카와 잇세이는 운전기사다. 이는 아버지가 물려준 유산이다. 그는 하지메 가문의 운전기사였고, 할아버지는 차가 나오기 전 마차를 끌었다. 적지 않게 돈을 모았고, 하지메 가문은 지원해줄 용의도 있었지만, 현명하게도 그들은 떠나지 않았다. 묵묵히 할 줄 아는 재주를 부리며 가문에 충성했다. 아버지는 어렸을 때부터 마츠카와를 하지메의 기사로 키웠다.

 

 독립할 생각은 꿈도 꾸지 말아라

 

 언제나 도련님이 우선이다

 

 사람은 주제를 알아야 한다

 

 마츠카와는 계산이 빨랐다. 아버지를 닮아 과묵하고 말썽부리지 않은 성정을 지녔다. 어렸을 때부터 하지메 가문의 외동아들, 이와이즈미와 친구가 되었고 가정부의 잡일을 도왔다. 자격증을 딸 수 있을 때부터는 오토바이로 시작해 기사 노릇을 하기 시작했다. 대학도 가지 않았다. 그는 믿음직스러운 운전기사가 되었다. 반면에 이와이즈미 역시 모두의 기대대로 엘리트의 길을 밟아갔다. 명문 대학에 들어가 인턴도 하고, 어학연수도 다녀왔다. 마치면 바로 미국의 경영대학원으로 들어갈 계획이었다. 그를 위해 마츠카와는 틈틈이 영어를 배우고 유학 갈 도시에 다녀오며 지리를 익히고 있었다. 출생에도 거만하지 않았으며 꾸준히 봉사에 나가고 사회 활동을 펼치고, 소소하게 방학에는 친구를 집에 데려오곤 했다. 그렇기에 아무도 그를 의심하지 않았다. 지난여름 이와이즈미가 해맑은 얼굴로 데려온 그 친구를...

 

 

_마츠오이이와_

 

 

 모두 알고 있었다. 이와이즈미가 이번에 데려온 친구는 '차이'가 많이 났다. 아마 마츠카와를 부르지 않은 것도 그때문이리라. 고용인 사이에서 긴장이 감돌았다. '차이'가 날수록 이와이즈미는 예민해졌기에 기분을 맞추기 어려웠다. 먼저 마츠카와가 앞서 친구의 짐을 들어주었다.

"어서 오십시오."

"미안, 마츠카와. 학교에서 바로 오다 보니 못 불렀어."

"안녕하세요. 오이카와 토오루라고 합니다."

 오이카와는 손을 내밀었다. 마츠카와는 잠시 손을 바라봤다. 짐을 내려놓고 악수했다.

"말씀 놓으세요. 저는 도련님의 운전기사, 마츠카와 잇세이라고 합니다."

"네, 많이 들었어요. 동갑이라던데 제게도 존댓말 쓸 필요 있나요?"

"도련님의 친구분은 도련님이나 같은 분입니다."

"와아. 영광이네요."

"무슨 소리 하고 있어. 바보카와 마츠카와 방해하지 마."

 그러고 보니 짐이 제법 컸다. 하루 이틀 머무를 짐은 아니었다. 마츠카와는 그들을 따라갔다. 이와이즈미는 집을 소개했다. 오이카와는 흥미로운 듯 둘러보며 주의 깊게 들었다. 그도 그럴 것이 하지메 가문은 1910년대 건축을 토대로 보수한 것이었다. 당시 목재의 향도 머금고 있다. 당연히 눈길을 끌 수에 없는 집이었다. Z자 계단을 두 번 올라가 삼 층에 왔다. 삼 층에는 이 층보다는 작업실에 가까운, 작은 거실이 있었고 왼편에 복도를 지나면 그들의 방이 있었다. 오이카와의 방으로 가 짐을 놓았다. 마츠카와는 한 발짝 물러섰다.

"여긴 손님이 머무는 방이라 쓸 건 많지 않아. 필요한 거 있으면 낮에 내 방으로 오거나 거실에서 써. 여기 서랍, 옷장, 협탁, 거울이랑 작지만, 책상 그리고 침대랑 화장실까지 나쁠 건 없지?"

"응. 이와쨩 완벽해."

"그리고 아까 인사했지만, 여긴 마츠카와. 가장 얘기하기 편할 거야. 마츠카와도 한 달 동안 부탁할게."

"잘 부탁합니다."

"저야말로 잘 부탁드립니다."

 오이카와는 매력적인 눈웃음 지었다. 그러나 마츠카와는 어쩐지 조금 전 손에서 느낀 악력이 떠올랐다. 뜨거운 감정보다는 희미하게 체화된 태도에 가까워 놓칠뻔 했지만, 평생 힘과 살아온 마츠카와는 놓치지 않았다. 하지만 그가 할 수 있는 건 그저 고개를 숙이는 것뿐이었다.

 

 

*****

 

 

 오이카와는 많은 사람을 놀라게 했다. 그는 지금까지 이와이즈미의 집에 초대된 친구들과 달랐다. 예의 없지도, 무식하지도 않았다. 그는 집의 기세에 눌려 방안에만 머물거나 일부러 이와이즈미를 데리고 밖으로 나가지 않았다. 오히려 혼자서 저택을 탐험하며 하인과 마주칠 땐 여유롭게 인사했다. 그것이 처음으로 오이카와가 하지메 가문을 놀라게 하는 일이었다. 두 번째는 아무렇지 않게 물건을 사용하다 못 쓰게 만드는 일이었다. 주방 요리 기구 대부분은 너무 새롭거나 혹은 오래되어 설명 없이 쓰기는 어려웠다. 하루는 수돗물의 뜨거운 물을 함부로 부어 대대로 내려온 차기에 금이 가고 말았다. 아주머니는 하소연하며 당시 상황을 말해주었다. 놀란 그녀가 내뱉은 말에 오이카와는 낯빛 하나 변하지 않고 대꾸했단다.

"아니, 이 귀한 걸 망가뜨리면 어떡해요."

"어차피 이와쨩처럼 생각한다면서요. 그럼 제가 책임질 일이 아니죠."

 그가 의도했든, 아니든 결국 오이카와는 사소한 간식마저도 이와이즈미와 같은 대접을 받게 되었다. 며칠 지나지 않아 고용인들 사이에서 미움을 샀기에 그와 만나는 건 주로 마츠카와였다. 그는 다양한 장소에 있었다. 방, 거실, 이 층 거실, 베란다, 옥상 그리고 정원의 벤치까지. 오이카와는 읽던 책을 내려놓으며 고개를 올렸다.

"수고했어요."

"오늘 점심은 상하이식 샐러드와 밀크 푸딩입니다."

"와! 맛있겠다. 항상 고마워요, 맛층."

 오이카와는 어느새 줄이는 애칭을 붙이며 인사했다. 바로 일어서 밀크 푸딩부터 한 입 먹었다. 맛있는지 콧소리를 종종 냈다. 푸딩을 다 비우고 샐러드를 덜어 먹을 때쯤 마츠카와는 물었다.

"도련님 불러드릴까요?"

 마지막으로 마츠카와만 놀라게 하는 건 그의 곁에 이와이즈미가 없을 때가 많았다. 말재주도 없는 마츠카와에게 어색함은 곤혹이었다. 그러나 이내 포크를 멈추고, 오이카와는 그를 향해 올려다보았다.

"필요해 보여요?"

 그의 눈길에 마츠카와마저 움찔했다. 바로 사과했다.

"실례했습니다."

"다음부터 안 하면 되죠."

 오이카와는 다시 포크를 들어 샐러드를 찔렀다. 마츠카와는 마른 입술을 적시고 싶었지만, 어쩐지 그것도 지켜보고 있을까 봐 움직일 수 없었다. 목이 탔다.

 

 

*****

 

"잇세이씨."

 마츠카와는 자신을 부르는 목소리에 범퍼에서 손을 뗐다. 주로 청소를 맡는 가정부였다. 그녀는 조심스럽게 다가왔지만, 가까이 오진 않았다. 그녀의 태도가 의아했다.

"네."

"저기 자기가 도련님에게 말 좀 전해줄래요?"

 마츠카와는 드라이버를 돌리며 놀란 마음을 가라앉혔다. 이와이즈미는 고집불통인 갑이 아니었기에 보통 직접 얘기하는 편이었다. 아마 마츠카와에게 전달하는 이야기는 연 단위로 꼽을 일이었다.

"무슨 일이죠?"

"처음에는 우연이다 싶었는데."

"네."

"도련님의 방에서 머리카락이 너무 나와."

"다른 사람 아니고요?"

"자기도 참, 내가 몇 년을 일했어. 그래도 혹시나 싶어서 비교했다니까. 남자 머리카락이고 흑발에 단모야. 도련님 거라니까."

"...얘기해둘게요."

"그래, 고마워."

 고용인은 걱정 가득한 얼굴로 재빨리 차고에서 나갔다. 마츠카와는 어쩐지 차에 손댈 마음이 사라져 그대로 범퍼를 덮고 말았다.

 

 

*****

 

 

 오늘은 푸짐한 이인분 식사를 들고 갔다. 달콤한 양념에 절인 소고기 냄새가 복도에 묻을까 빠르고 정갈한 걸음으로 향했다. 문앞에서 낮고 울리는 소리로 말했다.

"도련님, 식사입니다."

 하지만 허락하는 목소리 대신 그것은 갑작스럽게 찾아왔다. 벌컥 열리고 오이카와가 똥그란 눈동자를 깜빡이며 마주하고 있었다. 이내 호기심 많은 눈은 휘어졌다.

"어서 와요."

"....."

"또 마츠카와 괴롭히지."

"오히려 도와주는 건데. 이와쨩도 일어나지그래."

 마츠카와는 그대로 오이카와를 지나쳐 휘장 나무 식탁에 차례대로 놓았다. 오이카와는 마츠카와의 설명을 듣고 언제나처럼 좋아하며 셰프, 마츠카와 그리고 이와이즈미까지 모두를 칭찬했다. 이와이즈미는 부끄러워하면서도 거부하지 않았다. 둘은 사소한 이야기를 끊임없이 이어나갔다. 식사가 끝난 후에도 분위기가 괜찮은 것 같았다. 식기를 정리하던 마츠카와는 입을 열었다.

"도련님."

"응?"

"외람되지만, 요즘 스트레스받는 일 있습니까?"

 이와이즈미와 오이카와 모두 어리둥절한 눈길로 서로를 마주 보았다.

"미치코씨가 방에서 머리카락이 많이 나온다더군요. 필요하면 용품을 바꾸든가 병원 일정을 알아보겠습니다."

 말을 마치자마자 오이카와는 방이 울릴 정도로 크게 웃었다. 이와이즈미는 귀 끝까지 빨개진 채로 당황했는지 말까지 더듬었다.

"농, 농담이지?!"

"아닙니다."

"아하하하! 이와쨩 탈모야?!"

"시끄러워! 탈모라면 네 탓이니까!"

"아하하하!"

"아, 음, 일단 용품만 알아보자. 부탁해, 마츠카와."

 마츠카와는 고개를 끄덕인 후 밖으로 나왔다. 여전히 방 안에서는 시끄러운 외침과 웃음 섞인 소리가 들렸다. 그러고 보니 항상 책임감 있는 장남 흉내를 내던 이와이즈미가 저렇게 솔직한 적도 오래전이었던 것 같다. 마츠카와는 옅은 미소를 지으며 계단으로 향했다.

 

 

*****

 

 

"꺄아악!"

 고음에 뒤이어 날카로운 파편이 떨어지는 소리가 들렸다. 마츠카와는 서둘러 계단으로 올라갔다. 어린 고용인은 사색이 된 채 기계처럼 혼잣말하고 있었다.

"죄, 죄송합니다!"

"무슨 일이야?"

"쥐, 쥐가 나타나서 그만!"

"일단 다치지 않았나 아래에서 살펴봐."

"아, 알겠습니다."

 마츠카와는 고용인을 부축하며 일 층으로 내려보냈다. 쥐라고? 오래된 건물이긴 하지만, 그만큼 업체에게 주기적으로 검사 맡는 터인지라 쥐는커녕 해충 하나 보기 어려웠다. 그러나 고개를 숙이자 고용인이 놀라며 부딪힌 서랍장 아래에 그녀의 진실이 드러났다. 쥐는 경계하며 찍찍거리고 있었다. 늙은 집사가 이미 마츠카와 곁에 있었다.

"있네요."

"뭐라고?!"

"그 업체 못 쓰겠네요."

 문제는 이 쥐였다. 도망가지 않게 잡아야 했다. 그러나 집사의 몸은 늙었고, 마츠카와는 이런 데 쓰는 손이 아니었다. 어쨌든 무릎을 꿇던 참에 옆에서 익숙한 목소리가 들렸다.

"비켜봐요."

 오이카와였다. 마츠카와의 대답을 듣기도 전에 그는 크게 쿵쿵거리며 발을 울리기 시작했다. 그러자 쥐가 잽싸게 달렸다. 오이카와는 마치 방향도 예측한 것처럼 따라가 벽으로 향해 세게 다리로 후려 찼다. 그리고 쥐가 떨어지기도 전에 몸을 던져 잡아챘다. 마치 손으로 몸통을 터뜨릴 것처럼 사방을 죄고 있었다.

"여기요."

 어느새 모여든 고용인들과 집사는 충격으로 말을 꺼내지 못했다. 마츠카와가 조심히 쥐를 이어 받고 인사를 건넸다.

"...감사합니다."

"기본적인 교육이 안됐나 봐요?"

 오이카와는 손을 털며 다시 올라갔다. 그가 사라지기도 전에 고용인들 사이에서 수군거리는 소리가 크게 들렸다. 그러나 마츠카와는 그가 발로 찬 쥐를 바라봤다. 대체 어느 정도로 찼던 건지 죽은 것처럼 아직도 반응하지 않았다.

 

 

*****

 

 

 마츠카와는 거실의 베란다에서 다시 한 번 확인했다. 오이카와는 정원을 넘어 하지메 가문의 숲 속으로 들어가며 깊은 산책을 거닐고 있었다. 마츠카와는 노크를 했다.

"도련님, 접니다."

"응, 들어와."

 마츠카와는 그를 맞이한 모습에 놀랄 수밖에 없었다. 이와이즈미는 베란다에서 오이카와를 바라보고 있었다. 사태의 심각성을 느낀 마츠카와는 마른 입술을 혀로 적셨다.

"도련님."

"응."

"오이카와 도련님에 대한 얘기입니다."

 그제야 이와이즈미는 몸을 돌렸다. 그러나 그의 얼굴은 여유를 잃지 않았다. 마츠카와는 자신이 서 있는 자리가 늪으로 변한 듯 수렁에 빠진 것 같았다.

"앉을까?"

"도련님이 원하시다면."

"여기로 와."

 마츠카와는 베란다의 긴 의자에 따라 앉았다. 옆에는 이미 따라놓은 과일주스가 있었다. 이와이즈미는 한 모금 마시며 먼저 말을 꺼냈다.

"나도 알아. 그 바보카와가 조금...다른 거."

"다른 분들도 어렵게 얘기를 꺼냈습니다."

"그렇겠지."

"오이카와 도련님은 도련님과 달리 이해하려고 하지 않은 점이 서운한 듯합니다."

"음음."

 이와이즈미는 벌컥 잔을 비우며 묻은 입술을 닦았다. 그리고 조심히 말을 골랐다. 한참 뒤에야 이와이즈미는 말을 이어갔다.

"...그래도 나는 이해해줬으면 해."

"…..."

"오이카와는 제멋대로인 것처럼 보여도 생각이 깊은 애야. 정말 어렵게 여기까지 왔고. 내 집에서는 아무 생각 없이 지냈으면 좋겠어."

"...."

"이런 부탁한 적은 없잖아?"

"물론입니다. 그렇게 전하겠습니다."

 마츠카와는 일어서 고개를 숙였다. 이와이즈미는 마츠카와를 보내놓고 다시 숲을 바라봤다. 문을 닫은 마츠카와는 바로 창고로 향했다.

 

 

*****

 

 

 긴 산책에서 돌아온 오이카와는 방에서 손님부터 맞이했다. 살림살이는 전부 깨끗하게 정리된 상태였고, 침대 위엔 자신이 끌고 온 트렁크가 빵빵한 채로 놓여있었다. 오이카와는 땀을 닦으며 마츠카와에게 말했다.

"여름은 길어요."

"그러니 각자의 나날로 마무리하기에 늦지 않은 때죠."

 오이카와는 피식 웃으며 욕실로 갔지만, 이내 돌아왔다. 투정 어린 목소리로 트렁크로 향했다.

"그래도 샤워 용품까지 넣는 게 어딨어요."

 그러나 손은 이내 마츠카와에게 잡혔다. 두 눈동자는 마주쳤다.

"집까지 얼마 안 걸립니다."

"아얏."

"아프지도 않으면서 엄살 부리지도 마시고요."

"하하."

 오이카와가 갑자기 다가오는 바람에 마츠카와는 놀라 손을 놓쳤다. 그의 웃음이 더욱 커졌다.

"마츠카와."

"......"

"오늘 밤이 지나고 생각해도 늦지 않아요."

"지금 말하는 것과 뭐가 다르죠."

"성급해하지 마세요."

 오이카와는 다시 트렁크를 열었다. 마츠카와는 그가 다시 제멋대로 펼쳐놓는 걸 막을 수 없었다. 오이카와는 샤워용품을 들고 욕실에 들어가기 전 마지막으로 한 마디를 덧붙였다.

"기다리는 것도 기회를 놓치지 않는 방법이에요."

 

 

*****

 

 

 마츠카와는 밤에 다시 찾았다. 그러나 오이카와의 방은 잠겨있었다. 한순간 열이 뻗쳐서 자물쇠를 부실 수도 있을 것 같았다. 그러나 이내 이와이즈미의 방에서 달빛이 들어오는 것이 보았다. 문이 열려있었다. 그는 발걸음을 죽이며 다가갔다. 문 사이로 쳐다보고 숨을 멈췄다.

 이와이즈미는 자고 있었다. 아니 정신을 잃은 것이 더 정확한 표현이었다. 차가운 바닥에서 옷도 그대로 입은 채 가만히 누워있었다. 그리고 망할 찍찍거리는 소리가 들렸다. 쥐 두 마리는 소파와 책상다리 사이를 이리저리 떠돌아다니며 뭔가를 주워먹고 있었다. 사료는 얼마 안 가 정체를 알 수 있었다. 이와이즈미의 손톱이었다. 오이카와는 이와이즈미의 손톱을 깎고 있었다. 그는 미동 없는 이와이즈미를 무릎으로 베고 편안한 미소로 손톱 하나하나를 살까지 베일 듯 짧게 깎고 있었다. 주변은 이미 잘린 머리카락으로 지저분해져 있었다. 쥐는 그 주변을 맴돌며 손톱을 주워 먹고 있었다. 달빛은 오이카와의 얼굴을 희미하게 비치고 있었다. 그리고 그가 고개를 들었다. 눈을 떴다. 마주쳤다.

 마츠카와는 뒤로 자빠졌다. 눈동자에 잡힐 것만 같았다. 호흡이 거칠어진 줄도 모르고 자신의 숙소로 뜀박질하는 그였다. 그날 그는 나오지 못했다. 경찰에 신고할까 싶었지만, 내용이 없었다. 무엇보다 가문의 이름에 먹칠한다는 생각에 이르자 포기했다. 결국, 다시 가는 수밖에 없었다.

 

 

*****

 

 

 어제와 똑같이 이와이즈미의 방이 열려있었고, 그 사이로 빛이 나왔다. 마츠카와는 천천히 숨을 들이쉬며 문 사이를 들여다봤지만, 이리저리 눈알을 굴려도 소용이 없었다. 오이카와가 없었다.

"일찍 왔네요."

 뒤에서 목소리가 들렸다. 잽싸게 한 걸음 물러섰다. 오이카와는 막 샤워를 마친 듯 머리는 물기에 젖어있었고, 가운을 입고 있었다. 마츠카와는 떨리는 목소리로 물었다.

"무슨 꿍꿍이야."

"알고 싶어요?"

"하아...경찰이 널 잡을 수 없다면 나라도 널 잡겠어."

 마츠카와의 대답에 오이카와는 놀란 듯 눈동자가 크게 커지더니 이내 호탕하게 웃었다. 마츠카와는 입술을 깨물었다. 어쩐지 덩치는 자신이 더 컸는데도 움츠러들었다.

"하하하!"

"....."

"무슨 꿍꿍이느냐면 이와이즈미의 유서에 대해 알아요?"

 마츠카와의 주먹에 힘이 들어갔다. 온몸이 굳었다. 오이카와의 눈이 가늘어졌다.

"난 어딨는지 알아요. 궁금하면 내 방으로 와요."

 그리고 오이카와는 다시 자기 방으로 들어갔다. 어느새 마츠카와는 주먹을 내린 채 복도에서 혼자 남아있었다.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 오이카와가 듣든 말든 상관없었다. 이와이즈미는 더더욱. 그는 깨어나지 못할 잠에 빠졌기 때문이다. 마츠카와는 벽에 분노에 찬 주먹을 수십 번 휘둘렀다. 낡은 벽은 깨지고 패였다. 마츠카와의 살에도 가시가 박히고 붉은 생채기가 났지만, 감각도 둔했다. 그보다는 오이카와가 남긴 말이 더 쓰라렸다.

 

 

*****

 

 

"이상하지 않나요?"

 짐작할 수 없는 질문부터 받았다. 그는 가만히 있었다. 이미 주도권은 그에게 있었다. 그도 대답을 바란 건 아니었는가 보다.

"이와쨩의 방과 구조는 비슷해요. 그래서 궁금했어요. 처음부터 주인과 손님의 방으로 나뉜 거였을까? 아니면 손님이 머무는 방도 주인과 동등한 위치에서 설계된 걸까? 그 시대에 호텔과 비슷한 구조를 만들었다는 건 상상이 안 되더라고요."

 오이카와는 미소를 지은 채 돌아봤다. 그러나 어쩐지 슬퍼 보였다.

"물론 나 같은 사람은 평생 이해 못 하겠지만."

"......"

"오래된 집이라 그런가요? 영화처럼 그림 뒤에 금고가 있더라고요. 봐요."

 오이카와는 그림 액자를 걷어치웠다. 그 뒤엔 오래된 양식의 금고가 있었다. 마츠카와는 알고 있었다. 이와이즈미의 금고는 새로 만들었지만, 그는 촌스럽고 위치가 쉽다며 쓰지 않는다고 했다. 그랬던 그가.

"그곳에는 유서 하나만 들어있어요."

"....그랬군요."

 오이카와가 이해한다는 듯이 위로하는 얼굴을 보였다. 그는 마츠카와에게 다가와 침대로 앉혔다. 마츠카와는 힘없이 따라갔다.

"이와쨩답더라고요."

"...어떠신데요."

"사회에 기부도 하고, 모교에 후원도 하고, 고용인도 챙겨주고."

"당신은요?"

"물론 이 오이카와씨도 있고요."

 마츠카와는 손만 만지작거렸다. 오이카와는 어느새 가까이 붙어 그의 옆에 속삭였다.

"맛층."

"....."

"밤은 길어요."

"....."

"들어줄래요."

 마침내 마츠카와는 고개를 돌려 오이카와를 돌려봤다. 머리를 내린 그는 낮과 다른 분위기를 풍겼다. 더 날 것에 가까워 순수했고, 그만큼 위험했다. 마츠카와는 가시가 박힌 살을 바라봤다. 그리고 그에게 말했다.

"일단 이것부터 뽑고 시작하죠."

 

 

*****

 

 

 이와이즈미는 오늘도 오이카와가 숲 속으로 향하는 걸 지켜보았다. 그러나 주스를 따르는 던 차에 새로운 것을 보았다. 마츠카와도 그를 따라갔다.

"어?"

 오이카와에 이어 마츠카와마저 숲 속으로 사라졌다. 어쩐지 불안해진 이와이즈미는 따라온 잔을 그대로 놓고 방을 나섰다.

 

 

*****

 

"어이! 오이카와!"

 이와이즈미는 숲으로 들어가자마자 오이카와부터 외쳤다. 그러나 어디까지 들어갔는지 그들은 쉽게 나타나지 않았다. 이와이즈미의 발걸음이 빨라졌다. 마침내 붙어서 얘기를 나누는 인영을 보고 달려갔다.

"오이카와!"

 오이카와와 마츠카와가 함께 이와이즈미를 향해 돌아봤다. 이와이즈미는 다소 성낸 목소리로 투정을 부렸다.

"어디까지 들어온 거야!"

 오이카와는 그저 웃을 뿐이었다. 그를 보고 또 마음이 사르르 녹았다. 이와이즈미는 그의 앞에 서서 숨을 골랐다. 오이카와가 말했다.

"이와쨩, 질투하는 거야?"

"뭐? 잘도 하겠다."

 그러나 덧붙이기도 전에 오이카와는 이와이즈미의 입술을 촉촉한 입술로 눌렀다. 이와이즈미가 놀라 떨어졌다.

"...오, 오이카와?"

"원했잖아. 이리 와."

 오이카와는 움직이지 않았다. 그저 팔을 벌리고 손짓으로 그를 당기고 있었다. 마츠카와는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 이와이즈미는 당황했지만, 물러설 수는 없었다. 다시 그를 향해 다가가 오이카와의 입술을 세게 눌렀다. 오이카와는 부드럽게 입을 열어 혀로 그를 반겼다. 이와이즈미는 고개를 돌려 더욱 깊게 파고들었다. 오이카와도 혀로 감싸며 달콤한 맛을 주었다. 그러나 그건 짧게 끝나고 말았다. 이와이즈미는 갑자기 목이 졸리는 고통에 버둥거렸다. 마츠카와는 뒤에서 이와이즈미의 목을 밧줄로 졸라맸다. 어느새 오이카와는 멀어지고 있었다. 이와이즈미는 어떻게든 숨을 쉬기 위해 얼굴을 사방으로 돌리려고 했지만, 한 손만큼은 오이카와를 향하고 있었다. 오이카와는 입술을 닦으며 말했다.

"왜냐고?"

"켁...으..흑윽...큭"

"물론 우리는 널 사랑했지."

"컥...큭!...커컥..."

"하지만 너의 이름을 가장 사랑했어."

 마츠카와는 오이카와와 눈이 마주쳤다. 오이카와는 이와이즈미 앞으로 다가가 마츠카와의 입술을 삼켰다. 하마터면 놓을 뻔했지만, 다시 단단히 조여 매고 입술을 열었다. 오이카와의 젖은 입술과 혀가 건조한 그의 내벽을 흩었다. 이와이즈미는 사이에서 오이카와의 어깨를 힘없이 사로잡았다가 흘러내리는 걸 반복했다. 오이카와는 이빨을 혀로 쓸고, 혀끼리 삼키고 당기며 능숙한 키스를 했다. 마츠카와는 맛있는 키스에 허리가 뻐근해질 지경이었다. 오이카와가 바르는 상큼한 립글로스 향과 더위에 젖은 나무 향기는 향기로웠다. 그 안에서 질척거리는 침 냄새가 야했다. 가늘게 눈을 뜬 오이카와를 바라보았다. 마츠카와는 아름다운 연인이 된 것 같은 기분을 만끽했다. 어느새 이와이즈미의 몸이 축 늘어졌다. 마츠카와는 이와이즈미를 업고 다시 자택으로 돌아갔다. 아무도 마주치지 않고 방까지 돌아온 그들은 다시 그를 천장에 매달았다. 그가 시체로 발견되기까지는 다음날 아침, 12시간 넘게 걸렸다.

 

 

*****

 

 처음은 자살로 결론이 나는 듯했다. 그러나 그건 경찰이 언론이나 범인이 있을지도 모르는 내부자를 겨냥한 위장술이기도 했다. 그들은 실제로 죽은 장소를 찾았고, 그곳에 오이카와와 마츠카와가 있었다는 것도 알아냈다. 그것이 마츠카와가 취조실에 끌려와 온화한 인상의 형사에게 질문 세례를 받는 이유였다.

"잇세이씨, 자백도 증거로 인정됩니다. 특히나 공범의 자백이면 효력이 더 강하죠."

"......"

"토오루씨가 모두 꾸민 일이지요?"

"......"

"유서에 따르면 이와이즈미의 재산은 모두 토오루씨에게 넘겨집니다. 잇세이씨에게는 하나도 없다고요. 말이 됩니까?"

 그럼에도 경찰이 그토록 원하는 오이카와를 끌어오지 못하는 건 심증 외에는 증거가 없었다. 경찰이 갑자기 찾아와 증거를 발견했다고 통보했을 때도 마츠카와는 놀라지 않았다. 아니, 그의 옷에서 이와이즈미의 머리카락과 부러진 손톱이 나왔다는 소식은 어쩌면 그가 오이카와로부터 기다렸던 소식 아니었을까?

"토오루씨가 모의자면 잇세이씨는 형량이 줄어듭니다. 거기에 검사와 협상해서 자백까지 합치면 더 줄어들지요."

"....아닙니다."

"네?"

 마침내 마츠카와가 무거운 목소리로 입을 열자 형사가 자세를 바로잡았다. 마츠카와는 굳이 쳐다보지 않았다.

"오이카와 도련님은 공범이 아닙니다."

"....잇세이씨!"

"숲 속에서 제가 죽이는 걸 보고 오이카와 도련님은 빌었습니다. 제발 도련님을 살려달라고. 하지만 이미 늦었습니다. 부디 오이카와 도련님을 용서해주십시오."

 형사는 할 말을 잃고 그대로 박차 나가 문을 큰소리로 닫았다. 마츠카와는 한숨을 내뱉었다. 어쩐지 후련한 기분이 들었다. 자기가 할 일은 모두 끝난 것 같은, 그런 기분.

 

*****

 

 그는 변호사에게 단 한 가지만 요구했다. 생각보다 빨리 이뤄졌다. 그는 더러운 유리 벽을 향해 너그럽게 기다렸다. 오이카와는 마지막에 들어왔다. 다시 본 그는 흉내 낸 복제품이 아닌, 이탈리아와 영국에서 온, 진짜 명품으로 차려입은 채 나타났다. 그가 거칠게 전화기를 들었다.

"맛층, 오랜만이네요."

"......"

"할 말 있어서 부른 거 아니었나?”

 마츠카와는 떨리는 숨을 삼켰다. 그리고 손을 밀어 유리 벽에 닿았다. 오이카와를 천천히 담았다.

"...고마워요."

"........"

"이렇게 편안했던 적은 처음이에요."

"......."

"인사를 못해서."

 오이카와는 선글라스를 벗었다. 그의 얼굴은 예전보다 더욱 하얗고 빛났다. 그는 특유의 미소를 지은 채 말을 내뱉었다.

"멍청하네요."

"......"

"끝났으면 갈게요."

 그리고 오이카와는 면회자 중 가장 먼저 자리에서 일어났다. 전화기를 내려놓자마자 간수는 그를 불렀다. 마츠카와는 얼굴을 보여준 그의 상냥함에 감사했다. 그가 읽었던 책이 뭐였더라. 돌아가면 그 책부터 신청해야겠다고 생각했다.

 

 

 

 

 

The end.

 


End file.
